Falling for You
by MarriedToNaru
Summary: Naru and Mai are forced to sleep in one room for the case. But what if they don't know that they will be watched by the hidden cameras inside the room? Please read and review! NaruXMai and along with the other pairings.
1. Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters, if so, then I'll have Naru.

[Chapter 1: Panic]

Mai sat down on her desk as she filed some documents, asked by the ever workaholic Naru. She sighed as she filed the last of the documents then finally stood up and stretched her arms and legs.

" This feels good " Mai muttered as she stretched.

" Mai, tea " Naru told her in his impassive voice.

" Yes, Naru " Mai replied in a mocking tone as she rolled her eyes. She wanted Naru to know that she was mocking him, but just got nothing in return. After a few minutes of preparing his tea, she knocked on his door and opened it.

" Here's your tea " Mai said with a smile as she laid down the tea on his table. She was shocked to see Masako sitting down in a chair placed beside Naru. Mai's eyes widened at this.

' What is this? What is she doing here? ' Mai thought as she could feel herself reddening from the frustration she suddenly felt. Naru just looked up at her and proceeded drinking his tea while Masako said nothing, just linked her arm to Naru's.

" Mai, you can leave now " it was Masako who said it to her. But it didn't matter to Mai, she wanted to leave them after all. " A thank you would be nice " Mai muttered as she shut the door behind her.

The door of SPR opened and the rest of the team sat down on the couches. " Mai! Come here! " Bou-san told her and she gladly complied. Mai ended up being hugged by him, and after a while, she was hit by Ayako.

" Oh no you don't! " Ayako told him as she hugged Mai in a motherly manner. " How are you, Mai? " John told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. " I'm alright! By the way, what brings you here? " Mai asked the team.

" We were called by Naru. We didn't know what the case is about though " Ayako told her. Mai just stared at her with confusion. " Didn't Naru inform you? " Yasuhara asked her. Mai shook her head.

" That narcisstic jerk! " Mai shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

" You were saying? " Naru came out from behind her and asked. Mai didn't say anything, just sat down on the couch beside John. " What is the case about, Shibuya-san? " John asked in his polite voice.

" The case is about a 5-star resort in the outskirts of town. The client, Mrs. Kazuki, said that there were plenty of bodies found floating in the beach, but they were already clean of the blood and their body organs. They were also sightings of a married couple standing on the middle of the sea when the moon is full. Mrs. Kazuki practically begged me to take on her case to avoid her customers from going and to prevent the deaths " Naru explained and everyone in the room nodded in understanding.

" So why is Masako clinging on you? Are you supposed to be acting as a married couple? " Ayako asked Naru, causing Masako to hide her blushing face in the sleeve of her kimono. Naru shook her head and proceeded in lifting the cover of the box that was on top of the table.

" Naru, what is that for? " Mai asked him in her clueless tone.

" The rooms in the 5-star hotel can only accomodate 2 persons per room, except for the suite, which we will use as our base, where Lin and Madoka will stay at. We will need 3 more rooms for the six of us. Unfortunately, Yasuhara needs to concentrate on his studies, so he can't come " Naru told them, but was clearly relieved that Yasuhara couldn't come.

" So what is in that box? " Mai asked further, obviously irritating Naru.

" Numbers 1,2 and 3. Those who get the same number will be the one to share the room " Naru explained to her.

Ayako and Bou-san picked first, followed by Masako, John, then Mai. Naru had no choice but to pick the last. When they opened the strips of paper. Ayako and Bou-san immediately panicked when they found out that they were in the same room. Masako didn't tell what number she got. John showed Mai his number, which was 3. Mai got a 2.

" What if I share the same room as Masako? " Mai said, extremely panicked.

Naru walked out and went back inside his office without saying a word. Due to John, Masako told them what number she got, which was 3, same as John. Which means...

" I will share the room with Naru? " and suddenly, Mai's scream can be heard from the outside.

Author's Note:

There goes the first chapter! I will update as soon as possible! Please read and review! XD


	2. Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters, if so, then I'll have Naru.

[Chapter 2: Hatred]

The next day, everyone arrived in the SPR early. Well, except for Mai. " Where can Mai be? " Ayako asked as she kept on looking out the window. " Of course, she's late. She always is " Masako replied in her light tone.

Naru kept on tapping his foot, pacing around the room and going in and out of his office. " Shibuya-san, Mai will arrive here soon " John told him in an attempt to calm him down, but failed.

After some moments of waiting, the door of the SPR flew open, with Mai panting and breathing hard. She was holding her luggage in tow and she was covered in sweat. " Finally, our sleeping beauty has arrived " Bou-san said as he hugged her.

" I-I was chased by a dog. And I also got bit by it " Mai said as she showed her leg. Near her ankle, there was a small bite but her blood was flowing continuously. So that was why Mai was limping and got late, with her bags in tow, she would really have a hard time.

Ayako's motherly instincts kicked in. She immediately ordered Bou-san to carry Mai to the bed, and ordered Naru to get some water to clean the wound. Everyone clearly panicked and even Naru rushed to bring the water to Ayako. " Can you also clean the wound? " Ayako asked Naru. He just nodded.

Naru quietly wet the towel and dabbed it on Mai's leg. " Ouch, Naru! That hurt! " Mai whined as she started to kick. Naru just held down her leg without saying anything. Thanks to Ayako, in a matter of minutes, Mai's leg was already bandaged. " You won't be poisoned, since your blood seems clean " Ayako told her as she started fixing her things.

" Thanks Ayako " Mai smiled at her. " No problem " Ayako replied to her. Naru cleared his throat for the first time, alerting the others.

" Mai has delayed our trip, we have to travel faster. Now, get in the van and in Bou-san's car. " Naru said in his cold tone. " I'll take Mai with me " Bou-san told him. Naru looked at him and said, " No, I'm taking her with me ", then went out the SPR.

Mai whined but followed Naru into the van. She was seated between Lin, who will drive, and Naru who sat by the window. Lin was listening to some sort music player. It was really awkward between Mai and Naru.

" I could've gone with Bou-san " Mai told Naru, breaking the silence.

" It was your fault that our trip was delayed by some time " Naru replied.

" Well, I'm sorry for that! " Mai almost yelled at Naru, but he stayed as impassive as ever. Mai wanted to get out of the car and just go home, but for the case, she will stay. The ride was long and boring, causing Mai to fall asleep.

" Kazuya, Mai is asleep " Lin told Naru.

Naru, who seemed unaware, looked at Mai, who was asleep at his lap. So that was why his lap suddenly felt heavy. Naru shrugged, but lifted Mai slowly and placed her head on his shoulder.

' Now, that's how you do it ' Lin thought as he smiled inwardly.

After some hours of driving, they finally arrived. " Mai, were here " Naru told her, shaking her lightly. Mai refused to open her eyes, she just snuggled closer to Naru. Lin could see that Naru was blushing, and that he was trying to hide it.

" Mai! " Naru said in a louder and colder voice, and this woke Mai up. And then she realized that she was clutching on Naru's black shirt. She blushed beet red and released her hold immediately.

Kazuki-san was waiting for them on the door of the resort. Mai, Ayako, John, Madoka and Bou-san smiled in delight. " This is such a wonderful resort! " Ayako and Madoka cheered in unison. " It sure is " John and Bou-san agreed. Mai can just stare at the beautiful resort.

" Thank you for coming, Shibuya-san. We already prepared the 4 rooms. One for your base and 3 for your personal use. And you are also welcome to swim in the pools or at the beach " Kazuki-san told them that made Mai, Madoka and Ayako squeal in delight. Masako remained at Naru's side, not saying anything.

Naru just nodded his thanks. They followed the male employee who is to lead them to their rooms, but he seems to be interested in Mai. Naru glared at the employee coldly but he didn't seem to notice.

" Who's jealous? " Bou-san asked Naru in a playful tone.

" I am not jealous " Naru replied almost aggressively.

" He's jealous " Bou-san confirmed as he whispered to John, but made sure that Naru can hear it. Naru didn't comment any further.

" Mai, get inside " Naru told her as she went limping inside the room and sat down on the bed. As soon as the door was closed, Naru sighed. This was unusual because he never does. " Naru, what's wrong? " Mai asked him.

" How's your leg? " Naru asked her, but not looking at her, just out the window which had the view of the beach. " I feel better now " Mai answered. " Good, I don't have to keep on assisting you now " Naru coldly told her.

Mai stood up, even though her leg ached a little and said, " Do you really hate me that much? ", then walked out the door.

Naru just stood there, looking at the door where Mai just left. He felt like he had just been slapped.

Author's Note:

I was excited to make the next chapter, so here it is! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! And please read and review again! 333


	3. Action

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters, if so, then I'll have Naru.

[Chapter 3: Action]

Mai went to the base, only Lin was inside. " Lin-san, do you want some tea? " Mai asked him. Lin nodded. Mai went to the small kitchen inside the room and made some tea. ' Stupid narcississt. I hate him so much ' Mai thought as she poured some tea. Before going back inside the room, she heard Lin talking to Naru. " When did Naru get in here? " Mai muttered, clearly dissapointed.

As soon as Mai stepped out from the kitchen, " Mai, tea ", Naru commanded her.

" Yes, it's here " Mai said in a gritted tone.

Mai laid Naru's tea in the small table in front of him and laid Lin's tea beside the computers. Then after that, Mai walked towards the door to leave. " Mai. " Naru called out to her in his cold tone. Mai stopped walking but didn't look back.

" Where are you going? " Naru asked her.

" Somewhere I don't know " Mai replied.

" I'll go with you " Naru told her, clearly annoyed as he stood up.

" No. I know that you hate me. I don't like to cause you trouble any longer. " Mai turned around and told Naru. She held the doorknob but stopped by Naru's hand on her arm.

" I said I'll go with you. Don't be so stubborn. And I know that your leg still hurts from the bite. " Naru said, his voice with a tone of finality. Mai looked like she wanted to argue, but Naru's stare at her made it impossible. " Fine " Mai said with a growl.

In the end, Mai went to the beach. In fact, Ayako, Takigawa, Madoka, Masako and John were there. They all looked like they were enjoying their free time. " You guys! You left without me! " Mai told them as she slowly walked towards them.

" Sorry dear, you seemed to have some time with Naru. We didn't want to interrupt " Ayako and Madoka told her as they sat up. Mai blushed at this but Naru still looked as emotionless as ever. " Come on! You two need to have some fun! " Takigawa told them as he splashed some water onto them.

" No! " Mai screamed. " I didn't want to get wet! These are brand new " Mai pouted. Naru looked more annoyed than ever. " If all you're going to do is splash water on me and Mai, go back to the base and work " Naru said, glaring daggers at them. Hell seemed to freeze.

" I'm going back to change " Mai said and Naru followed. As soon as they were inside the room, Mai got her clothes and rushed inside the bathroom. " Don't you dare peek! " Mai shouted. " It's not like there's something to see in you " Naru replied teasingly. " As if! " Mai childishly yelled back.

When they were both changed, Mai in a white shirt and pink skirt, Naru in his usual black top and pants just without the trench coat, they decided to get out of the room. But when Mai tried the doorknob, it won't open. " Naru, it won't open " Mai said in a soft tone. Naru immediately tried opening the door, even kicked it hard, but to no avail.

" Guess were stuck here for some time " Naru growled as he sat back down the bed. Without having any other choice, Mai sat down on the bed, as far as possible from Naru. " Mai, are you mad at me? " Naru asked her to break their awkward silence.

" What does it look like? " Mai replied in a low voice. Before Naru can answer, the lights inside the room turned off and smoke formed right in front of them. Naru immediately stood in front of Mai. Then the smoke turned into the shape of a couple from the Victorian Era.

" A couple, huh? " the girl told the guy beside her.

" I don't know, Lianne. They seem so distant to each other " the guy answered Lianne.

" Oh, Victor, they must love each other. They do share the same room " Lianne answered.

Mai stared at the ghostly couple in front of her, completely petrified. Naru interrupted the couple from arguing when he said, " We ARE a couple ", then he held Mai's hand. Mai, even though hesitant, took Naru's hand and tightened her grip.

" See, they told us themselves " Lianne said to Victor wth a smile.

" Okay then, we'll just get back at them sometime " Victor replied and they disappeared. The lights were back again. Mai let out her breath that she has been holding for so long. Naru immediately let go of her hand. Mai rolled her eyes. ' Of course, it was all pretend ' Mai thought.

" The door is still not opening " Naru informed her. " Where is Lin? He should've noticed this " Mai told him. " We didn't place any camera here " Naru replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

He looked like a god.

" Mai, stop staring " Naru smirked at her.

" I WASN'T STARING! " Mai shouted at him. He just sat there, smirking at her.

After an hour of silence, someone opened the door. It was Kazuki-san with a worried expression. " How did you know that we were locked in? " Mai asked her, clearly relieved.

" Every room has a camera, and I saw you struggling with the door " Kazuki-san answered. ' A camera had been watching us all along? ' Mai thought as her eyes widened. Naru looked impassive.

" And I forgot to tell you that the ghosts only target married and very in love couples. And there are times when I walk by the control room and see that the ghosts are inside, watching the cameras. They seem to be looking for rooms that have 'action' in it " Kazuki-san said, emphasizing the word action.

[Author's Note]

I hope you liked the third chapter! Please read and review! 333 


	4. Pretending

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters, if so, then I'll have Naru.

[Chapter 4: Pretending]

As soon as Kazuki-san left and the door closed, Mai sat back down on the bed an tensed. ' What did she mean by action? ' the ever innocent Mai thought, but she knew that it won't be good.

As for Naru, he sat down beside Mai on the bed and loosened his tie. Mai scooted father away from him. " What is it, Mai? " Naru asked her. " Well, when she said 'action', she didn't mean 'that' right? " Mai muttered but was loud enough to hear.

" I don't know about that. " Naru replied, seemingly tensed himself. After some time, all the members of SPR met at the base. And of course, Naru told them everything that happened, even the 'action' part. Masako glared at Mai, John seemed to be thinking, Ayako and Bou-san were giggling and Madoka and Lin looked like they were suppressing their laughter.

" It's not funny! " Mai said as she flopped down at the couch.

" Do you know what Kazuki-san meant by 'action'? " Ayako asked as Bou-san wiggled his eyebrows.

" I think I know now " Mai replied in a soft tone, clearly embarrassed of what just happened.

" You're not going to do 'it' right? " Masako asked in a frustrated tone.

To everyone's surprise, Naru didn't answer.

" You don't mean... " Madoka trailed off.

~ Awkward Silence ~

" Ehehe, of course Naru and I won't do it! That's just- " Mai was cut off when Naru shrugged.

" What does that mean? " Bou-san asked in a playful tone.

" Maybe " was all Naru said then went out of the room.

- Silence -

" WHAT? " everyone inside the base suddenly realized what Naru had just said.

" No! I'm too young! " Mai whined and Ayako cradled her like a daughter.

" Mai, you have to trust Naru. He knows what he's doing " Ayako calmly told her.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but the old hag is right " Bou-san chimed in, earning a hit from Ayako's purse.

" Yes, Mai, Ayako is right " Madoka told her.

Mai had nothing to do but nod. After some time, Mai decided to return to her and Naru's bedroom to rest. When Mai entered, she lied down the bed and immediately fell asleep.

~ Dream ~

" Gene? " Mai asked when she saw him walk towards her.

" Mai, you have to trust Naru " after saying that, Gene disappeared with a smile.

And finally, Mai dreamed normal things like flowers and strawberries and... Naru.

~ End of Dream ~

Mai woke up, and it was already dark. Looking at the clock beside her, she learned that it was 1 am. She shifted but then some weight on her waist prevented her from doing so. Looking down at her waist she found an arm wrapped around her. Shifting slowly around, she faced a bare-chested Naru, with his electric blue eyes staring at her. Before Mai can even scream, Naru placed his finger on her lips.

" We didn't do 'it', so calm down. Even though both of us are naked, it is just a show to lure the ghosts here. And Ayako was the one who undressed you and placed you under the blankets. I didn't see anything, do you understand? " Naru told her in a whisper. Mai suddenly looked beneath her blanket, noticing that she was naked except for her underwear. She blushed but nodded at Naru.

" Now, close your eyes and pretend to sleep " Naru said as he closed his eyes. Mai did the same. Feeling suddenly cold despite the blankets, she snuggled closer to Naru. She knew that he tensed up, but quickly recovered.

After some minutes, there was smoke inside their room and soon it formed into Lianne and Victor.

" Aw, they just did it! " Lianne squealed and giggled.

" When do you plan to get the girl then? " Victor asked her.

Naru unconsciously tightened his grip around Mai.

" We'll just get the girl...when her boyfriend isn't around " Lianne said almost like a purr and disappeared with Victor with a soft laugh.

When Naru was sure that they were gone, he lit up the lamp beside him and he heard Mai sigh. " But Naru, how did we manage to trick them? Kazuki-san did tell us that they watched the cameras, right? They should know that we didn't really do it. " Mai reasoned.

" So you prefer that we should have just did it? " Naru asked with a smirk.

" No! I just wondered..." Mai blushed as she hit Naru's arm playfully.

Then Naru pointed to the table and showed Mai the broken piece of the camera. Mai smiled at him.

' I do trust him ' Mai thought as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

[Author's Note]

No M-rated things there of course! Please read and review for a sooner update! XD 


	5. Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters, if so, then I'll have Naru.

[Chapter 5: Rage]

When Mai woke up, Naru was still sleeping beside her. ' It's too early to wake up ' Mai thought as she went back to sleep. " Oh no you don't " Naru suddenly said as he squeezed her hand from under the blanket. Mai suddenly screamed like a banshee. The door suddenly opened and the members of SPR came rushing in.

When they all saw that Naru was smirking and Mai was blushing, they all sighed. Except Masako, who didn't know the plan, was glaring knives at Mai. " This is what happens just because of a case? Kazuya-san, you have to pay more attention to the case than sleep with her! " Masako suddenly yelled at them both, emphasizing the word 'her'.

Naru smirked and muttered, " You're not my mother ", then pulled Mai with him under the blanket. Mai was chuckling with him.

" Sorry! It seems like you have some unfinished business " Bou-san grinned as he pushed all the members out of the room.

" Naru, I think Masako is mad at me " Mai said in a voice that made Naru soften, but of course his face didn't show it.

" Mai, I think its time to clothe ourselves " Naru smirked and Mai blushed as she pushed Naru off the bed and immediately covered herself with a blanket and closed her eyes.

" That seriously hurt, Mai " Naru told her, but he seemed to be chuckling at her blushing face.

Mai stood up, bringing the blanket with her, and rushed inside the bathroom. After a short while, Naru and Mai entered the base and was greeted by the grinning members of SPR, except Masako who seemed fuming of anger, and Lin who was typing at the computer.

" What? " Mai asked, obviously blushing.

" I know what you did there " Madoka grinned like there's no tomorrow.

" Mai, did Naru hurt you? " Ayako stood up and hugged Mai gently, with a grin.

" What are you talking about? "

" You know what we are talking about, Mai " Bou-san said and the rest nodded.

" Stop teasing my assisstant and get back to work " Naru said in his stoic tone and went to Lin to check the cameras and footages.

" Mai, tea " he added.

" Yes, you narcissistic jerk " Mai answered and went to the kitchenette.

Mai served the tea and left to join Ayako and Bou-san at the couch.

" How did last night go, Mai? " Bou-san asked mischieviously.

" Nothing happened! " Mai defensively answered.

" Old man, you shouldn't be encouraging her to do it with Naru! " Ayako hit Bou-san with her purse.

" I can hear you " Naru said, although not looking at them. They immediately shut up.

" Kazuya-san, you didn't really do 'it' with Mai, did you? " Masako asked, jealousy evident in her tone.

Naru just shrugged and didn't answer her question which made Ayako and Bou-san snicker. Masako glared the the three of them in the couch. Soon, Mai slept at the couch.

~Dream~

" Mai, there you are. I told you to trust Naru didn't I? " Gene appeared with his usual smile.

" Yes, Gene. I do trust him. Wait, why are they here? " Mai asked as she pointed to Lianne and Victor who were up in a balcony.

" Lianna and Victor had a tragic life together. Just wait and see " Gene told her and Mai nodded.

Lianne and Victor seemed to be very sweet to each other. Talking, laughing and holding hands with each other. Then a soldier who was holding a sword suddenly appeared behind them.

" You are to be arrested! " the soldier told them and Victor was clearly ready to defend Lianne.

" Why are you arresting us? We did nothing wrong! " Lianne told the soldier. The soldier didn't even answer. He immediately stabbed Victor in front of Lianne, and after a few moments, did the same to her. Then the scenery changed. They were in a beach and there were soldiers holding dead bodies.

" Gene! Isn't that Lianne and Victor's bodies? What are they going to do? " Mai asked in a panicked tone. Gene just lowered his head.

Looking back at the scene, the soldiers rode a boat, and when they reached the middle part of it, they threw that bodies of Lianne and Victor in the water.

~End of Dream~

Mai woke up with a start and tears were flowing down her face.

" Mai? Are you alright? What happened in your dream? " Ayako asked in a worried voice. The other members were already surrounding her the moment she woke up.

And Mai told them what she dreamed of.

" That's just cruel! " Madoka reacted and everyone agreed.

" John, Bou-san, is it possible to do the exorcism in the middle of the sea? " Naru asked them both.

" It is possible, but it would be more effective if we manage to get their bones out of the water " John explained and Bou-san nodded.

" I see. " Naru muttered.

" We have to call a diver to retrieve the bones and then we'll perform the exorcism " Naru continued as he walked over to Lin and asked him to call some divers who can take on the job.

" I have to go and get something from the room " Mai yawned and went out of the room.

And after some moments, Mai's scream can be heard all the way to the base.

" MAI! " everyone yelled and sped off to the room.

[ Author's Note ]

Their life won't be just some plain sailing XD Please read and review! XD 


	6. Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters, if so, then I'll have Naru.

[Chapter 6: Guilt]

When everyone opened the door, Mai was already unconscious on the floor. Lianne and Victor looked at the SPR members, then suddenly disappeared without saying anything. But it was already enough for Naru. He immediately knelt down beside Mai and held her hand.

" Ayako! Will she be alright? " Naru asked her in a raged tone. Ayako immediately checked Mai's pulse and her face showed emotions.

" What is it? " Bou-san asked Ayako.

" Her pulse is beating too slow. Lin, call the ambulance. Fast " Ayako instructed him and the Chinese man didn't complain.

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived and carried Mai inside. " Lin, take care of things here first. I'll be going with Mai to the hospital. Do not let anyone follow us " Naru told Lin and he nodded. Then the ambulance headed off.

Inside, Naru held Mai's hand, telling her comforting words that she can't hear. The nurse kept on telling Naru that it would be okay soon, but he acted like the nurse wasn't there at all. When they arrived at the hospital, they immediately rushed Mai to a room and connected IV tubes to her. Naru was asked to leave the room for a while and he sat down on one of the chairs outside the room.

' If I didn't forget what those ghosts said, Mai wouldn't be in danger ' Naru thought as he buried his face in his hands.

One hour later, the nurse came out and told Naru that he can come in. He immediately rushed inside the room and made all the doctors and nurses leave then shut the door.

Mai was in a white hospital gown and her face looked serene. Like she was just sleeping and nothing bad happened. Naru pulled a chair beside Mai's bed and sat down. He touched Mai's cheeks slowly and carefully, as if she might break under his touch at any moment.

" I'm sorry, Mai. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight " Naru softly said as he held her hand gently.

All Naru wanted was for Mai's eyes to open and tell him that she's okay. Naru glanced outside the window, and saw that snow had started to fall. ' Great, it would be cold too. As if my heart's coldness isn't enough yet ' Naru thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After some time, Naru woke up and saw that the doctors were replacing some of the IV tubes. " Kazuya-san, are you her boyfriend? " the doctor asked him. Naru straightened up and found himself nodding.

" Taniyama-san has some injuries, and she should wake up in a few hours. She might experience some pain, and if she does, just press the button on the wall and we'll be back " the doctor told him then left. Naru sat back down and again held Mai's hand.

It was already dark outside, and Mai still hasn't woke up. Not even a twitch of her fingers, a slight movement or a cough that meant she's alright. Naru gently caressed Mai's cheek and brushed some hair off of her face.

" Tell me. Mai, just tell me that you're alright " Naru said as he again buried his face in his hands.

Slowly, Mai groaned, as if she was in pain. Naru looked up at her, but her eyes were still closed. He immediately pushed the button that sent the doctors and nurses inside their room.

" What's happening? " Naru asked the nurse.

" She needs more pain killers " the nurse answered.

After replacing the liquid on the tubes, Mai's body started to relax. The doctors and nurses sighed. " When will she wake up? " Naru asked the doctor.

" She will wake up on her own " was all the doctor said as they left.

' Naru, Mai will be alright ' a voice told him in his mind.

' Gene, what are you doing here? ' Naru asked him.

' Well, it's nice to see you so concerned about her, after all, you rejected her confession, right? ' Gene told him.

' She was in love with you, not me '

' Naru, she loves you. How dumb can you get? '

' I don't know. I really don't '

' Just wait, Naru. Mai will wake up soon ' Gene said with a tone of finality.

Naru kept on pacing around the room, glancing at Mai's direction once in a while. He suddenly have the urge to kill Lianne and Victor, then realized that they were already dead. They deserved to die after all. Naru's rage can be read all over his face. Everytime a nurse would open the door, he would glare at them and the nurse would leave.

Finally, he sat back down beside Mai and again fell asleep.

When Mai woke up, it was still dark. ' Where am I? ' she thought. She looked around and realized that she was in a white room, which meant she was in a hospital. " Naru will kill me for sure " she muttered as she looked around.

She saw Naru sleeping beside her in a chair, his head by her hand. And Naru's hand was tangled in hers. ' Naru? ' Mai thought, clearly surprised.

Her face softened as her free hand brushed his hair off his face. Naru looked like a prince out of a fairtytale. Mai smiled at this. ' He did care for me after all ' she thought. Naru stirred, and due to this, Mai pretended to be asleep.

" Mai? " Naru asked as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He could have sworn that he heard Mai's voice just a while ago. But looking at her, she was still asleep.

" I thought I heard your voice " he said as he rubbed Mai's hand. Mai, being the bad actress that she was, giggled. Naru raised his eyebrow in confusion.

" You're awake, aren't you? " Naru asked her and Mai opened her eyes and giggled.

[ Author's Note ]

Mai is such a bad actress! Now she has to face Naru's rage and concern? It will be in the next chapter! Please read and review! 


	7. Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters, if so, then I'll have Naru.

[ Chapter 7: Sorry ]

Mai giggled nervously as Naru glared daggers at her. Mai shrunk back to her bed and lowered her gaze. She couldn't bring herself to look at Naru, after all the trouble that she had caused him.

" Naru, are you mad at me? " Mai asked him in a shaky voice.

Naru said nothing. Instead, he placed his hands on either side of Mai and leaned over her.

" Do you know how worried I was? " Naru told her, his voice as cold as ice.

This made Mai shut up and just stare at Naru. His face was just inches away from hers, and this made her heart beat faster. Naru's electric blue eyes seemed to be seeing through her.

" I was here all day, pacing around, wondering if you were alright. Then here you are, giggling? You're impossible! " Naru continued, and Mai looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Naru stood back up and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Mai just clutched the hem of her blanket and looked at him, unable to say anything. There was a knock on the door, and the doctor and nurse entered. Naru walked by the window and looked outside.

" Taniyama-san, it's a good thing that you woke up. How are you feeling? " the doctor asked Mai as he walked towards her side.

" I'm feeling better, thank you " Mai replied, loosening her grip on her blanket.

" Is something wrong? Why do you look like you're about to cry? " the nurse asked her. Naru turned around slightly to look at Mai.

" It's just the sunlight. When I woke up, it hit me directly in the eye " Mai answered as she rubbed her eyes. The nurse looked like she didn't believe her, but having no choice, she just nodded.

" Well, you will be out tomorrow if your health becomes better rapidly. But right now, you still have to stay under observation. And also, you just drink this medicine if you feel any sudden pain " the doctor told her and Mai nodded.

" Anyway, your boyfriend here was so sweet. He kept on pacing around, waiting for you to wake up, and besides, he held your hand all throughout. There was even a time when he fell asleep while holding your hand " the doctor added which made Mai blush and Naru immediately glared daggers at the doctor, and it seemed that the temperature inside the room dropped several degrees.

" That would be all, I will leave you two now " and they immediately left, bringing back the awkward silence between Naru, who was slightly red from what the doctor had just revealed and Mai, who resembled a tomato.

" Naru, I'm really sorry if I worried you. I didn't know. You always act so cold around me. Sometimes you tease me out of the blue. I have no idea how you feel about me, but however it is, it's alright with me. But I had no idea that you were worried...I just see you get worried whenever Masako gets hurt " Mai said to Naru, whispering the last part.

Naru completely turned to see Mai's expression: she was looking down at her hands. He sighed then sat down on the chair he placed beside her. " Mai. Look at me. " Naru told her and Mai complied, although hesitant.

" I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. But I can't stand seeing you so sad because of me. And besides, I don't get worried about Masako " Naru said as he lowered his head that made his hair cover her eyes.

" You don't get worried about Masako? But how is that possible? I thought that you lov-" Mai was cut off by Naru's rather hopeless look at her.

" What's wrong, Naru? " she asked him instead.

" Haven't you figured it out yet, Mai? " Naru asked her.

" Figured what out? "

Naru sighed then stood up from his chair.

" Naru? "

He leaned close to Mai's face which was just centimeters away from his. Mai was unable to speak, instead, she just stared into Naru's eyes.

Then Naru did something unexpected. He kissed her. He broke it right after then whispered to Mai, " Now do you know what I mean? " then Naru left the room, leaving a stunned Mai staring right after the door closed.

[ Author's Note ]

Romance! I was so thrilled writing this chapter! XD Anyway, please read and review XD 


	8. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters, if so, then I'll have Naru.

[Chapter 8: Lies]

Mai was released from the hospital the next day, at afternoon. Naru signed all her paperworks and the team went to the hospital to fetch the two of them. Naru was clearly annoyed by the nurse who kept on flirting with him as he signed the paperworks. Masako was glaring daggers at the direction of the nurse but she didn't seem to notice.

" Mai! How are you? " Ayako asked her with a hug.

" I'm alright now. It was nothing serious " Mai replied with a smile. Bou-san seemed to be on the verge of crying behind Ayako. Mai raised her eyebrow at him.

" What is it, Bou-san? " Mai asked him. Instead of answering, Bou-san tackled her with a hug and Ayako even needed to make Bou-san release her.

" This old man was just so worried about you " Ayako answered for Bou-san, and he seemed to nod his head vigorously.

" We'll head back to the hotel right now. " Naru said with a tone of finality.

" Where will I sit? " Masako asked.

" Bou-san's car " Naru replied then walked off.

Ayako snickered and Masako glared at her. " Mai, I assume that you will be with Naru and Lin then " Ayako told her. Mai blushed beet red. Looking at Naru for confirmation, he nodded.

" Make sure you take care of her " Bou-san told Naru in a fatherly manner. Naru just shrugged.

Inside Lin's van, everything was awkward. Lin was listening to his music player again, which made it more awkward for Naru and Mai. Lin told them before that the ride back to the hotel was a good 2 to 3 hours. Mai remembered the time when Naru suddenly kissed her, and she blushed involuntarily.

" What is it? Are you feeling feverish? Why are you so red? " Naru asked her without looking at her.

' How does he know that I'm blushing without even looking? ' Mai thought as she played with the hem of her skirt.

" Mai " Naru's tone broke her out of her reverie.

" I-it's nothing! " Mai told him with a nervous laugh. She looked straight out at the window infront of her, and she could feel Naru's stare at her. It made her completely vulnerable to him and she also felt so naked around him.

" What do you mean ' it's nothing '? " Naru gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him directly. Mai could feel more blood rushing to her cheeks. Naru's other hand made way to her wrists, making her unable to move.

" Naru? What are you doing? " Mai asked him, seemingly afraid of Naru. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were red, Naru thought that it was quite a beautiful sight. He was staring at her with such gentle eyes that Mai made no effort to move at all. After some time, Naru released her, almost immediate and looked out to the window as if nothing happened.

' This is going to be a long ride ' Mai thought as she sighed. After two hours and thirty minutes, they arrived. The others claimed that they were already tired, but Lin and Naru were on the base to watch the cameras, and of course, Mai was there with them.

" Why do I have to be here? I should be resting right now. " Mai muttered, obviously wanting Naru to hear, but he was not paying any attention to her.

" Lin, there was no other major activities when we weren't here? " Naru asked Lin and he nodded.

" There were two couples who just checked in, and they said that they just felt cold air around them. It was just Mai who got attacked. " Lin told him.

' I was the only one attacked? ' Mai thought as her eyes slightly widened. Naru sighed and again asked for tea. Mai rolled her eyes and went inside the kitchenette to prepare his very precious tea.

The door to the base opened and Masako got in. " Kazuya, you have something to tell me? " she said in a soft tone. Naru looked at her and nodded.

" Let's just take this outside " Naru said and the two of them got of the room and into the private lounge just one floor below.

" I'm afraid that this case has gotten too dangerous for Mai " Naru said as soon as he shut the door.

" So you're saying that we should just send her back? " Masako asked, her eyes lighting up suddenly.

" No, I'm saying... that... " Naru stuttered, which he doesn't usually do.

Masako seemed surprised by this. " What is it, Kazuya? "

" I think that you should just take her place as my pretend girlfriend " Naru told her, quite emphasizing the word 'pretend'. Masako's aura completely changed. But she acted like she didn't hear the word 'pretend'. She looked like she was in heaven at the moment. Naru cleared his throat.

" O-of course, Kazuya-san! When do we start? " Masako asked him, covering her blushing face with the sleeve of her kimono.

" Before we enter the base. " Naru said as he called Lin through his phone and told him to assemble the team inside the base. When they were already in front of the door of the base, hesitantly, Naru held Masako's hand. When they opened the door, everybody stopped breathing. Yes, even Lin.

" Shibuya-san? What's going on? "

" What happened? "

" Are you serious? "

The voices and questions of the team suddenly filled the room. Mai was unable to say anything, just staring at them, with her eyes wide open. As if everyone sensed her distress, all eyes focused on her. Mai looked like she would die of heart attack. Her eyes immediately teared up.

" Naru? What are you doing? Can't you see that you just broke her heart? " Ayako shouted at Naru, and everyone seemed to agree.

Naru sighed and said, " Mai, this is for your own go- "

Before Naru can even finish his sentence, Mai yelled.

" I'M SO TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR LIES! "

[Author's Note]

Mai finally broke down and said everything :) Please read and review! XD 


	9. Runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters, if so, then I'll have Naru.

[Chapter 9: Runaway]

Mai bolted out the door before anyone can say anything. Inside the base, everyone was quiet. Ayako, Bou-san, Lin, Madoka and John stared after Mai at the door. Naru had a concerned expression, and Masako continued hiding her slightly red cheeks with the sleeve of her kimono. Immediately, Naru let go of Masako's hand, and went out the door after Mai.

Mai ran as fast as she could away from the hotel. She found herself in the shoreline of the beach. No one was around for some reason. Finally, her knees gave out and she sank down into the sand. She held her face in her hands and started crying. After some time, she finally became aware of the presence behind her.

Turning around, she said, " What are you doing here? ", her eyes were red from all her crying, and her feet was covered in sand. She looked broken in the sunset. Naru said nothing but slowly walked towards her. Mai suddenly stood up and said, " Don't walk closer to me! "

Naru did as he was told. " Mai, I'm sorry if I hurt you but- ", he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Mai ran towards the water, allowing the strong current to take her as far as it could. That was why no one was around. The tide was starting to rise, and the current was stronger. Mai allowed herself to be carried by the waves. She heard Naru yelling behind her to come back, but for once, she defied him.

Mai closed her eyes, willing herself to stop crying but tears flowed down continuously. She realized that she reached a deep part of the ocean, and she started to panic. Her feet no longer touched the sea floor, instead, she was starting to sink. Naru, on the other hand, did not hesitate as he took off his trench coat and dived after Mai.

" Mai! " he yelled as he plunged deeper and tried to get close to Mai as fast as he could, but the current was just too strong for him. " I said don't come near me! I'm going to die out here anyway! Go be with Masako! " Mai yelled back and tears started to well up in her eyes again.

Naru gasped for air and glanced around the ocean, Mai was a good 20 feet away from him, and he wanted to get to her as soon as possible. But it was like she was allowing herself to go farther from him. He mentally cursed himself for being so naive. Again, he dived and attempted to swim faster, but a medium sized wave, about 10 feet, swallowed him and Mai.

Mai couldn't breathe. When she saw the wave coming near them, she knew that she was a goner. She closed her eyes and glanced at Naru's direction. He seemed to be so hell bent on getting to her, and she was drifting away from him. ' It wasn't supposed to be like this ' Mai thought as the wave got closer to her. She gasped for air and tried to propell herself to stay above the water, but it was no good. Finally closing her eyes, she whispered, " I'm going to die "

Naru used the opportunity to swim closer to Mai. After the wave, he could see her underwater, with her eyes closed and she was already unconscious. After several moments, he finally got to her, and as soon as he managed to get hold of her waist, he propelled them above the water.

" Mai! Wake up! Don't leave me! " Naru frantically said as he shook her gently. No good. Her eyes were still closed. Naru looked around them, and saw that there was an island about 50 feet from them. He used his last ounce of energy to bring them there.

As they approached the shore, Naru collapsed on the sand. The island looked abandoned, but there was a small cabin ahead. He placed Mai beside him, and she was still unconscious. After some time of resting, five minutes more or less, Naru sat up and looked over to Mai. He brought her closer to him, and laid her down in front of him.

Naru positioned himself for CPR. After a few mouth to mouth resuscitation, Mai started to cough up some water, and Naru sighed in relief. She finally opened her eyes and looked around her. Seeing Naru, her expression suddenly changed. " Why are you here? Where are we? " she asked in a grim tone.

But instead of answering her, he embraced her, tender but firm. Mai tried to struggle, but he was just too strong for her. Mai ended up crying softly against his chest. " I'm so mad at you! Why did you do that to me? Back at the hospital, you..you suddenly...kissed me. Then when we got back to the hotel, you were together with Masako! What is up with that? " Mai said, her tone filled with angst and regret.

Naru could not allow himself to tell her the reason. The plan would be ruined if he told anyone about it, except Masako, for she was involved. At this, Naru couldn't look Mai in the eye. He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either. " It's for you own good " was all he could tell her.

Mai stood up and fell down straight into Naru's arms due to her lack of energy. But she was so determined to stand up that she pushed him away. " That's what they always say! What makes you so different? You were just playing with me. Teasing me so that you can get the reaction you want. Are you satisfied now? " Mai told him, her voice raising. Tears flowed down her face again. And Naru couldn't stand it anymore. He carried Mai in his arms, despite her foul movements, walked fast towards the cabin and opened the door. As soon as they were inside, he shut the door close and placed her down on her feet.

Naru cornered her into a wall with his arms on either side of her, completely trapping her.

" Did you think that I actually liked holding Masako's hand? No. I did not. As bad as I want to hold your hand every single day of my life, I cannot do that. Did you think that I like seeing you cry? Because if you do, then you're a much bigger idiot than I thought. I hate seeing you cry. Especially when I know that it's because of me. As much as I want to embrace you at this moment and never let go, I know I cannot do that because you probably hate me right now. And what I'm doing is for you. It had always been for you. There had been lots of times when I tried to hate you, so that I will no longer care if you get hurt during our cases, but it was just impossible. Every time I see you get hurt because of me, a part of me dies. Every time your eyes would close, just like what happened a while ago, I fear that you might leave me alone. And I don't want to be alone. I know that I might sound selfish to you right now, but I finally found a reason to live. And it's you, Mai. So don't you ever think that I don't care for you. Because I always have. And I always will. "

[Author's Note]

Cliffhanger! Please read and review! XD 


	10. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt...blah blah blah...

[Chapter 10: Feelings]

Naru started breathing hard after, and he buried his head on Mai's neck. He was absolutely tired, and he had just told Mai how he feels about her. Mai, who was stunned after what she just heard, still had a part within her that did not believe what Naru had just said.

" Am I dead? " Mai whispered as tears flowed down her face slowly.

" No, Mai. Why is that? " Naru asked in a soft tone.

" Because that had been the words that I have wanted to hear from you ever since. And I can't believe that you're actually saying it to me " she replied.

Naru removed his arms from the wall and wrapped them around Mai. She was shivering, probably because of the cold water they just got soaked from. Mai still felt weak, but Naru was holding her upright.

" Do you believe what I just told you, Mai? " Naru asked her in a gentle tone.

" Well, not everything. Don't expect me to suddenly forgive you just because of what you said. I don't even know if I should believe you after what just happened. I was honestly hurt when I saw you holding hands with Masako. " Mai replied, her voice broken.

She broke free from Naru's embrace and told him, " I'll just be outside. It might help improve my mood right now "

" But Mai, its freezing outside " Naru blocked her way.

" Naru, it'll be just a minute " Mai insisted with her chocolate brown eyes. Naru sighed and eventually let her go. Mai walked passed by him and went outside. After the door shut, Naru buried his face in his left hand while his other hand was on the wall. After some time, he started looking around the cabin.

He found a small cabinet covered in dust, and then opened it, making Naru cough a little. There was a family picture: a father and a mother with 3 kids, all in military attire. He thought hard about its relevance, but as of the moment, he concluded that maybe they owned the cabin before.

Naru then closed the cabinet and headed outside the cabin to tell Mai about his discovery. He found her sitting under a palm tree, with her face buried in her knees. She seemed to be very quiet and in deep thought, and Naru knew that it was all his fault.

" Mai, we should go back inside. And besides, I have something to show you " Naru told her, but Mai sat still.

" Mai? " he asked again, this time kneeling down beside her.

" I..I can't..I can't believe.." Mai started to murmur. Naru gently moved her hair away from her face, and saw that she was asleep. And burning up.

" Mai? Mai! Wake up! " Naru said in a panicked tone, finally realizing that Mai was burning with fever. When she wouldn't respond to him, Naru carried her bridal style in his arms and went inside the cabin in a hurry. He laid her down the bed and searched the cabin for some dry clothes. Luckily, on a trunk under the bed, there was a clean light blue nightgown which looked like it would fit her perfectly. He also found several spare clothes inside, and he thanked the gods for it.

Gently, he took of Mai clothes, and she seemed to struggle a little.

" Naru...what are you doing? " she murmured, seemingly aware.

" I'm going to change your clothes, you have a fever and it'll worsen if you don't change " Naru explained. And suddenly, he had an idea. He grabbed the blue handkerchief that was inside the trunk and used it to cover his eyes.

" Mai, I'm going to change your clothes now, but don't worry, I have my eyes covered. I won't be able to see your body. So please cooperate " he said and Mai nodded slightly.

After changing Mai's clothes, he himself took out the thin, white long sleeved v-neck shirt and black pants. The v-neck was a little big on him, but it was better than wearing his wet clothes. Looking back at Mai, he found her sleeping, but her face was flushed. He sighed and got the blue cloth he used to cover his eyes, went outside to dampen it, then placed it on her forehead.

" It'll be alright. I'll get you out of here first thing tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I'll take care of you " Naru whispered to her as he gently caressed her face.

After some time, Naru lied down the bed beside Mai, careful not to wake her up. The bed was clean despite being left for a while, but it was only meant for a single person. Good thing that Mai had a small body, and Naru's build was just enough to fill up the space left.

He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He was guilty for what happened to Mai. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be sick. Naru turned towards her, so that he was facing Mai. He looked at her flushed face, and thought that he was not the best man for her. He didn't deserve her, and that Mai deserves someone better than him. He removed the wet cloth for a while and kissed her burning forehead, hoping that everything would be alright.

" N-naru...please..don't leave..me...I don't wanna lose you.. " Mai muttered in her sleep, and Naru placed his arm over Mai's waist.

" I won't leave you, I promise " Naru whispered. Then he leaned over Mai and kissed her lips.

[Author's Note]

I am TERRIBLY SORRY for not being able to update soon. I had to study for my first college entrance test. Please bear with me :((( Oh, and don't forget to leave a review! XD 


	11. Getting Out

Same old disclaimer.. :D

[Chapter 11: Getting Out]

Back at the base, Lin and the others were worried about Naru and Mai. Ayako was pacing back and forth the room, Bou-san glancing at the door once in a while, Masako sitting down on the couch as usual, John was on the look out from the window, Madoka was glaring daggers for some reason, and Lin remained silent.

" Where are they?! It's already morning and still no Naru and Mai! " Ayako shouted, breaking the silence inside the base.

" Maybe we should explore the area further " John suggested, his face looking a bit tired for lack of sleep.

" I don't feel Kazuya's presence here " Lin added, and Madoka turned to look at him.

" This is all Naru-bou's fault. If he hadn't- " Bou-san started but Masako glared daggers at him that made him shut up.

" Wait! There's a fire starting over that small island there! " John suddenly exclaimed as he pointed out to the beach outside the window.

Everyone immediately scrambled to the window and saw the fire starting on the small island. Lin suddenly went out of the room and Bou-san followed suit. Madoka and the others preferred to stay to prepare food for Naru and Mai.

- At the Island -

Mai finally woke up, a bit dizzy because of her fever last night. She felt her forehead, she was still feeling hot, but a little better. A wet cloth fell on her chest, and she noticed that she was wearing a different clothing from the previous day. She immediately blushed when she remembered the blurry memory.

She stood up as she looked for Naru. The door was slightly open, and she figured that he would probably be outside, waiting for help. She felt very guilty because it was her fault that they were stuck in the island. Walking slowly, she noticed that Naru was building a small fire using the twigs or branches that he found.

" Naru? " Mai managed to whisper, and Naru seemed to hear. He immediately stood up and walked over to her side. He felt her forehead, and Naru looked relieved.

" Mai, what are you doing up? You should still be resting, I'm sure that Lin and the others finally know where we are " Naru told her as he pointed towards the shore, and there they were, preparing to sail to get them.

" Thank you, Naru " Mai told him, and was surprised when he genuinely smiled at her.

After a few minutes, Lin and Bou-san arrived at the island, and they rushed over to check on them.

" Mai! Are you alright?! Did Naru-bou do something to you? " Bou-san hugged Mai as he almost shouted his words.

" I did not do anything to her, don't you worry, Bou-san " Naru coldly told him. Lin just smiled, but he was obviously relieved that the two of them were alright.

When they arrived back at the base, food was prepared for them, then Ayako and Madoka tackled Mai with a hug.

" Mai! What happened? Do you feel okay? Are you sick? " these were the words that Ayako and Madoka simultaneuosly asked.

" Mai won't recover properly when you keep on stressing her with questions " Naru said as he glared at Ayako and Madoka.

" What do you mean by recover? " Ayako's motherly instincts were kicking in.

" Well, she had a fever last night, probably due to the cold weather, but I think that she still needs to rest " Naru replied as he sat down in front of the monitors beside Lin.

Ayako grabbed her first aid kit, made Mai drink some medicine, then forced her to lie down the couch. Masako moved a little to the side to give Mai more space. But inside, she felt a little guilty.

" Shibuya-san, the divers arrived last night, they can retrieve the bodies today " John told Naru and he nodded.

" Hara-san, please go with John to call the divers " Naru ordered, and the two of them nodded.

" Kazuya, does this mean that we'll be closing the case today? " Lin asked him.

" If not today, maybe tomorrow " he answered.

Naru was watching a video from the previous night. The corridor leading to the room and he and Mai shared was on fire.

" Lin, have you checked this corridor a while ago? " Naru asked him.

" Not yet, I'll go now " Lin told him and Naru nodded.

Only Madoka, Naru, Ayako and Mai was left in the room. And as of the moment, Naru wanted to be alone with Mai. He looked over at the ladies inside the room. Madoka was doing some filing, Ayako was sitting down beside a resting Mai.

" Will the two of you ask around if they have felt something paranormal recently? " Naru asked the two.

Hesitantly, Ayako and Madoka nodded. As soon as they were out of the room, Madoka told Ayako, " We both know that he just wanted to be alone with Mai-chan ", Ayako smiled. They were going to be good friends.

Inside the room, Mai slowly sat up but Naru prevented her.

" I can sit up, you know. I already caused too much trouble, and I want to help " Mai said in her defense.

" But you are not feeling well right now " Naru told her, his voice slightly rising.

" But- "

" No buts, Mai "

The lights flickered on and off, then finally remained shut. Naru sighed as he realized that the door was locked too. Mai shivered evidently, and Naru covered her with his trench coat. Mai muttered her thanks.

The ghost of Lianne and Victor appeared in front of them. Naru glared at the two.

" My dear Mai-chan, you do know that your boyfriend is cheating on you, right? " Lianne purred.

" What are you saying? Of course, he isn't cheating on me " Mai said to defend Naru.

Victor moved closer to Mai, and she tightened her hold on Naru's trench coat.

" Oh dear, she doesn't even realize that " Victor said, and Naru immediately stood in front of Mai, making Victor back off.

" A little protective, aren't you? " Lianne asked with a smirk.

" Of course I'm protective. This is my girl we are talking about " Naru replied, returning Lianne's smirk.

[Author's Note ]

I have to admit, I felt a little giddy about Naru's last line :D But anyway, please read and review! Oh, and one more thing. (Sort of an announcement, actually) After I finish this story, I will post another story, BUT IT WON'T BE RELATED TO THIS ONE. IT'S NOT A SEQUEL OR PREQUEL OR ANYTHING. Please look forward to it XD 


	12. The Last Chapter: Protective

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. The characters belong to their rightful owner! XD

[Chapter 12: Protective]

Mai was petrified behind Naru. She felt a little ashamed of herself, letting Naru do the work while she was cowering behind him. Besides, how could Lianne tell her that Naru was cheating on her? Mai wasn't even sure if they are really together now. She just hoped that one day, Naru would officially court her. But as of now, they had other problems to solve.

" My little Mai, the other girl...Masako I think... you better watch out " Victor purred softly while Lianne laughed beside him.

" Mai, don't believe them. I already told you how I felt " Naru glanced at Mai, his face dead serious.

" How can you prove that he's saying the truth? He did fool you, right? " Lianne slid forward, but Naru's body was completely blocking her from Mai.

" How do you want me to prove it to her then? " Naru asked, his lips curving into a smirk.

" Naru, don't listen to them " Mai finally got the courage to speak, suddenly standing beside Naru.

- Lin's POV -

Obviously, Kazuya didn't listen to me. I remember telling him that he can't be alone with Mai, given the circumstances. Madoka and Ayako were sitting on one of the sofas inside the lounge, clearly nervous about the sea excorcism thing.

" I have to get my laptop from the base. I'll be back soon " I announced, leaving Madoka and Ayako for a while.

Upon reaching the base, I heard voices inside: arguing voices. I turned the knob, and it didn't surprise me that it was locked. I sighed and took some steps back. Sending my shiki to bang the door open, I saw that blood was trickling down the side of Kazuya's forehead, and Mai was unconscious. Then it occurred to me that Kazuya used his body to protect Mai.

I sent my shiki to pass through Lianne and Victor, and they instantly disappeared with a loud shriek. I silently hoped that it was partly because the others have finally done it. I ran toward the two, helping Kazuya up and carrying Mai to their room.

What a troublesome couple.

- Back to Normal POV -

Madoka was placing band aids on the side of Naru's forehead. Ayako was putting a wet cloth on Mai's forehead, it seemed that her fever was back, at an even higher temperature. Mai was stressed, tired and was nursing a headache.

Naru, who was sitting beside Mai's bed, held on to her hand, never letting it go.

After a few moments, John, Masako and Bou-san returned. They had been instructed by Madoka to start the exorcism. The divers were right behind them. Naru glanced at them, then at Madoka.

" Is everything alright now? Are those two gone? " Naru asked them, his voice coarse and rough.

" Yes, Naru-bou. Everything should be alright now. " Bou-san said, his face showing hints of being tired. Same goes for Masako and John. The previous nights, they were already busy preparing for the exorcism. They have also decided that Naru and Mai deserved to rest, in which Lin had strongly agreed.

" Finally " Naru silently said with a sigh.

He was relieved that everything was alright. Everything worked out right. Now, he had to do one thing, and that was to court Mai properly.

- A Week Later -

Inside the base, everyone was casually talking to one another, except Naru and Lin, who were workaholics. Masako was sipping tea, John was beside her laughing at Bou-san's joke, Ayako was contradicting everything that Bou-san was saying, Madoka was also laughing hard, and Mai, who was seated at the middle, was being hugged by Bou-san while also ruffling her hair.

The door of Naru's office opened, and he stepped out, immediately silencing the rest of the group, well, except for Mai. She was laughing uncontrollably that Naru placed his hand on his forehead. After some time, Mai finally noticed that Naru was staring intently at her, and that Lin was smirking behind him.

" What? " Mai asked with a pout, and everyone burst out laughing again, excluding Naru and Lin.

" Lin, don't you have a date to go to? " Naru said out of the blue, and at the corner of his eye, he saw Lin and Madoka blush.

" We'll leave now " Madoka whispered as she left the base, followed by Lin. But neither of the two saw that the rest of the group saw how they looked at each other's eyes.

" Naru-bou, what about you and Mai? Any news? " Bou-san asked, earning a glare from Masako, Mai and Naru.

" You stupid monk! Of course they're together now! Haven't you figured that out yet?! " Ayako yelled as she hit him with her purse. Masako looked in another direction, Mai blushed while looking down at the floor, Naru being impassive as ever, and John looking confused.

" Mai, come with me to my office. The rest of you, do some work " Naru said as he stomped off. Mai, having no other choice, stood up and followed him. Masako's glare cannot be ignored as well.

Inside Naru's office, Mai noticed that he changed the color of his curtain and carpet. In fact, they were red, instead of his usual black.

" Finally, you decide to change your favorite color " Mai said with a contented sigh.

" Sit down " Naru commanded, ignoring Mai's comment. She pouted but nevertheless sat down. At the same time, Naru stood up and walked to her side, then kneeled down. He pulled out a red rose from his trench coat, and offered it to Mai. He wasn't looking at her, but Mai could see him blushing.

" Taniyama Mai. I know that I am nothing like Gene. I also know that I am an imperfect man, and that I don't deserve to be loved by you. But despite of everything, you never gave up on me, even when I act harsh towards you. I'm truly sorry for everything that I have done, but I ask only one favor from you. " Naru started, and Mai couldn't say anything at all.

" Will you be my girlfriend? I cannot imagine myself with another woman but you. I cannot live my life without having you by my side. I promise to protect you, even if it costs me my life " at this, Naru looked up at her, his eyes full of love, his blood rising to his cheeks.

Mai knelt down in front of him and said, " I have always wanted you to ask me that question. Of course I will! I can never be with someone other than you! I have always loved you, right from the start. And- " she was cut off when Naru kissed her.

He kissed her with such passion that both of them closed their eyes and their hands got tangled into each other's hair. Mai had been waiting for this moment all her life. And now, it was really happening to her- to them. It wasn't just a dream.

They broke free after a few seconds, from lack of air. Both of them were panting, but clearly, they wanted more. But Mai had to ask just one question.

" Naru, is it for real this time? " Mai asked, her chocolate eyes full of hope.

Naru closed the gap between them before answering, " Yes,"

" I love you, Mai. It's for real "

[ Author's Note ]

YAY! I finally finished the story! :D Please read and review! Oh, and I have an upcoming story, still about Ghost Hunt! Wait for it, it's coming soon! 


End file.
